Sleeping Beauty
by PerfectFlyer
Summary: Set after the events of Mechonis Core The hour of midnight is the only time Linada is not in the infirmary on Junks. By chance, a certain someone visits while she's away and gets a private moment with Shulk...


**Author's Note:**

 **I don't own Xenoblade Chronicles and all characters belong to their rightful owners.**

 ** _SPOILER WARNING_** **If you haven't cleared Mechonis Core, I'd suggest you go do that before you continue reading!**

 **I was inspired by the event that happens when you're playing as Melia and you check Shulk when Linada isn't in the infirmary. I decided to do Reyn's take on it.**

 **This one turned out surprisingly short...**

Night hung low and cold over the partially reconstructed Colony Six. The stars glimmered softly overhead, keeping watch over the still night. The soft light reflected upon the lake and the metal of Junks. A night like this should have been peaceful…for me, it wasn't. A thick veil of uncertainty clouded over the rare tranquility of the darkness.

I slowly walked up the ramp that led to the infirmary in Junks. My heart beat louder in my ears with each step. I finally reached the small room and my breath caught in my throat. The heir to the Monado lay motionless upon the cot. It pained my heart to see him this way.

My brown eyes glanced around, expecting to see Linada. The Machina doctor was nowhere to be found. It certainly was late, and even she had to take a rest from her endless vigil over Shulk. I breathed a sigh of relief knowing I was alone.

I went to Shulk's side and a squall of emotions swelled into my heart. The Replica Monado leaned against the cot, perched within Shulk's reach for when he would awaken. The only question was when would he awaken? …or rather, would he ever awaken? The thought of losing him stung deeply and I shook my head in an attempt to dismiss the feeling.

A rush of anger seared through my mind. I cursed Dickson vehemently under my breath. I wanted to kill him for betraying us and hurting Shulk like this. That rage quickly vanished into regret.

"If only I could have protected you…" I said in a low voice. "If only I had done something differently, I would have taken that bullet for you. I promised to protect you and the moment you needed me most, I failed you…

"Damn him, damn that old man…" I felt tears stinging in my eyes. I shook my head again, trying to clear them away. I only succeeded in making them spill. I squeezed my eyes shut as the tears rolled down my cheeks. Sadness overwhelmed all the other emotions that swirled around in my heart.

"Shulk, you have to wake up. You have to. I messed up! Next time, I'll protect you, I promise! Shulk, please, wake up…" I inhaled sharply. "I need you at my side. I'll do anything to get you to wake up. I'll protect everyone, I'll fight Zanza alone if I have to…Just wake up. Please… Shulk…"

I opened my eyes and looked down at his soft features. His expression was blank, completely unreadable. How I longed to see his eyes full of light and his smile full of happiness. I wiped my tears away with the back of my hand.  
"Shulk, I love you. Please, wake up."

I watched his features for any sign of change, but he remained still and lifeless. I scoffed at my own silly hope, even as the hope was violently crushed.

"…as if saying all that would make you wake up." I sighed deeply as I continued to gaze down at him.

The silence of the night settled around us and the entire world seemed to be asleep along with him. A sudden memory sparked in my mind, an old fairy tale that was Fiora's favorite when we were kids. The pastel colors of the picture book surfaced in my mind's eye.

It was the story of a beautiful princess who was cursed to an eternal slumber. The rest of her kingdom fell asleep along with her. Only the prince could awaken them all with a…

Maybe…Maybe, just maybe, that would work…

I gently brushed Shulk's golden hair away from his face. I smiled slightly; he was more beautiful to me than any story book princess. Carefully, I bent over him and brought my lips to his in a soft kiss. I pulled away and watched him expectantly.

"Reyn! Reyn! Where are you!?" The sharp call of Sharla's voice startled me. I sprinted down the ramp to see her yelling from the door.

"What is it?"

"Telethia!"

We hurried outside and to the main entrance of the colony. Sure enough, that bastard Dickson was leading the attack. I wanted nothing more than to kill him myself, but he never gave me the chance. We beat back the Telethia and just when it seemed like we were about to be over run, Shulk appeared.

A huge weight was lifted from my heart to see him well again. I protected him in that fight, not wanting him to be hurt again. We moved as a team once more and that was all I ever could have hoped for.

Later, Shulk and I walked through the colony as we made preparations to leave for Bionis Interior. I refused to leave his side, I was afraid that if I left him out of my sight for one moment something might happen to him.

"Reyn, thank you." He smiled up at me and my heart fluttered in my chest.

"For what?"

"For waking me up." Those deep blue eyes glinted knowingly. I blushed darkly as I took in the meaning of those words. I opened my mouth and stammered something incoherent. Shulk laughed and smiled wider. He reached up and put a hand on the back of my neck. A spark shot through me at the touch and I hardly had time to recover from it before he pulled me down into a kiss. My wide eyes slowly closed as my lips moved against his. We parted but Shulk held me close.

"I love you too, Reyn."


End file.
